The following relates generally to operating a memory device, and more specifically to achieving relatively high performance of a memory device while operating the memory device at a relatively low speed.
A system may include a memory subsystem that includes one or more memory devices. Memory devices are widely used to store information in various electronic devices such as computers, wireless communication devices, internet of things, cameras, digital displays, and the like. Information is stored by programming different states of memory cells in a memory device. For example, binary memory cells may store two states, often denoted by a logic “1” or a logic “0.” In other memory cells (e.g., multi-level memory cells), more than two states may be stored. To access the stored information, a component of the electronic device may read, or sense, the stored state in the memory cells. To store information, a component of the electronic device may write, or program, the state in the memory cells.
Various types of memory devices exist, including magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, not-AND (NAND) memory, phase change memory (PCM), and others. Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells may maintain their logic states for extended periods of time even in the absence of an external power source. Volatile memory cells (e.g., DRAM cells) may lose their stored state over time unless they are periodically refreshed by an external power source.
Improving a memory device, generally, may include memory cell density, increasing read/write speeds, increasing reliability, increasing data retention, reducing power consumption, or reducing manufacturing costs, among other metrics.